A blast from the past
by doc boy
Summary: Based on the episode Girl trouble. Ben and Gwen get badly injured from Sonny's attacks. How will they recover? And what will happen when they will? Read to find out...  Please review...  Thank you...


A blast from the past

I do not own Ben 10

Gwen was fighting against Sonny and she put up mana shields to protect her but Sonny's blasts were too strong for her. Sonny's mana blasts broke through Gwen's shield and throwing her to the ground.

Ben ran to his cousin, knelled down beside her and asked

"Gwen, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Gwen groaned and said

"Yeah I'm fine" and immediately said

"Look out!" and pushed Ben out of the way as a huge blast of energy was blown into Gwen's face.

"Gwen!" he yelled. Gwen's face now had cuts and scratches all over it.

BOOM!

Another blast of energy cashed onto Gwen's arm

"Gwen no!" yelled Ben

"You get your cousin out here! I'll handle Sonny!" yelled Kevin as he fought against Sonny. Ben nodded as he carried his cousin out on his back. But before he could get her out Sonny threw a splitting piece of mana which crashed right into Gwen's and Ben's face knocking them unconscious.

"Gwen!" yelled Kevin and was about to run towards her but Sonny wacked him with a huge piece of energy knocking him unconscious too. Sonny now floated towards Ben and Gwen who were still unconscious and said

"Is that the best you can do Gwen?" she smiled cruelly and was about the throw a final blast onto her and Ben. But right before it hit them Gwen woke up and blocked it with a shield of her own mana, she got up while clutching her chest and said

"No one hits me or Ben with mana and gets away with it…" but as a response Sonny threw a huge piece of mana at Gwen blasting her into the air and she landed right on top Ben and was now unconscious once again.

Sonny smirked and said

"I think I've proven myself to be a better Anodite than you Gwen" she smiled cruelly again and threw another piece of mana at her. She then looked at Ben smiled and said

"And this just because I feel like it Ben" and smacked him with another piece of mana and vanished…

Ben and Gwen felt they were being transported somewhere else. They felt themselves being on a hospital bed moving fast even though it felt like it was moving in slow motion. Everything was moving in slow motion… they heard doctors saying in a slow and garbled voce that Ben and Gwen are not responding after they called them by their names, flashed a light into their eyes and snapped their fingers next to their ears.

They then felt that their bodies were becoming wet. They were apparently being washed from all the blood that covered them… then everything turned black. The hospital lights have been turned off. Every time this scenario would repeat itself it didn't seem like déjà vu to Ben and Gwen. In fact every time it happened it felt like they were going through the same procedure for the first time in their lives. They must have had brain damage…

They have lost four months…

Gwen was beginning to wake up… it felt like her eyes were a lens of a camera as her vision slowly moved into focus…

She had an oxygen mask on her face and she looked around her. It was dark outside and Ben was sleeping peacefully in the bed next her. She smiled and was happy to know he was alive and well… she then fell back asleep again…

She has lost another four days…

She was now waking up again. It was day time and she saw a few doctors pulling a white sheet over the guy who was sleeping in the bed beside her.

_"No…"_ she thought

_"This can't be…"_

"BEN!" she cried out and startled the doctors and the people around them as a result

"Gwen you're awake" said one of the doctors

"What about Ben? What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" she asked in panic and tried to get up but one of the doctors pushed her down.

"Just relax Miss Tennyson… everything gonna be alright"

"No it's not! That's my cousin there! And he's dead! You didn't even try to save him did you?"

"Believe me Miss Tennyson we tried everything we can. We've been trying to bring him back for the past several hours. But I'm afraid that there's nothing more I can do. I'm sorry Miss Tennyson"

Gwen's eyes were beginning to be overflowed with teas of sadness instead of anger. She had to see for herself. She sat up and got off the bed and started to walk towards Ben's bed

"Gwen what are you doing?" asked the doctor as Gwen limped towards her cousin's bed. She lifted the cover and saw her cousin's face for the last time. it was now mostly healed since the fight they had with Sonny a few months back… she now burst into tears and buried her face onto Ben's shoulder…. She never cried like that in her life. She wanted to die with him so she could be with him in the afterlife. But unfortunately she wasn't lucky to be in that position. She sniffed and looked into Ben's face, put her face next to his and said

"This is something I should have given you years ago…" she planted a soft kiss on his lips and once separated she said

"I love you Ben… I will never forget you… goodbye…" she now cried onto his shoulder like she never cried before… she wished she was dead… she then felt someone embrace her into a hug. It was a very warm and loving one. One she never got from anyone else. She opened her eyes and got up and saw Ben was the one hugging her

"BEN!" she yelled with joy and happiness and she just continued to cry onto his shoulder only now it was from happiness

_"You're alive… I'm so glad you're okay…"_

Ben just smiled and said

_"Me too Gwen… me to…"_

"What happened, Ben? I thought you were dead" asked Gwen

"Well I think that technically I was. But I somehow heard you're sobbing and beautiful words. And I know it sounds strange but I also felt the kiss you gave me and it just made me so happy that it brought me back…" explained Ben as he and Gwen smiled and deepened into their warm and loving hug…

"You know I love you right Gwen?"

"Not as much as I love you Ben… not as much as I love you…" they both smiled due to her last remark and separated from the hug and looked at each other's identical green eyes. Ben rubbed the remaining tears off Gwen's cheeks as their faces inched closer and closer to each other until they met into a soft loving passionate kiss… it was the best kiss in the world. The most perfect kiss with the most perfect timing and the most perfect circumstances… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah… little did they know that they were so caught up in the kiss that their parents were watching and were smiling to themselves… their kids have finally discovered their feelings for each other… and they couldn't be happier about it yeah…

8 years later…

Ben and Gwen were now 24 years old. Ever since what happened in the hospital 8 years ago their relationship has become deeper, more loving and serious… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

(her and Kevin broke up after that incident)

We rejoin our heroes when they are in a French restaurant in their home town Bellwood…

"Oh Ben… this evening is so romantic… I'm so glad we came here…" said Gwen and smiled as Ben smiled too and they kissed lightly on the lips… once separated Ben asked her

"Gwen, what would you say if I would propose marriage to you?"

"I'd be the happiest person on the face of the Earth. Why do you ask?"

"Because that day has come…" Ben said and smiled. He then took out a blue plastic box out of his pocket and revealed a beautiful diamond ring inside it. He then asked her

"Gwen? Will you marry me?" he smiled

Gwen just smiled too and embraced him into a big, warm and loving hug and put her lips on his. Once separated she said

"I believe I answered your question…" she smiled and he smiled too due to her last remark as he put the ring on her finger.

"Its beautiful Ben…" she said happily and excitingly…

"Not as beautiful as you are Gwen… you are the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I have ever met… from the inside and out…" said Ben and smiled as she smiled too and embraced him into another warm and loving hug and said to him

"Thanks Ben… you know how much that means to me…" she smiled as he smiled too

"I sure do Gwen… I sure do…" they both smiled due to his last remark as they kissed each other on the lips again and got back to hugging each other lovingly… they were the happiest people in the world… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

Several months later…

We rejoin our two love birds on the day of their wedding… the day they become a married couple… the day… which will the happiest one in the entire lives…

"Ladies in gentleman we are gathered ere today to witness the union of these two fine People. Ben and Gwen Tennyson. If there is any man who believes these people may not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace…"

The priest paused and once he saw that no one said anything he continued with the ceremony

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he smiled and Ben smiled too and lifted the fabric on Gwen head and kissed her lovingly on the lips as the crowd cheered and they walked out of the church as two very happy people…

They got into the limo that would take them to their honeymoon in Cleveland Ohio where they would spend the rest of their lives…

Several hours later…

Ben and Gwen have arrived at their hotel room and were very tired. So they just went straight to bed only to wake up to a very happy tomorrow…

Several months later…

Ben and Gwen were at their new house. Ben was preparing himself a cup of coffee and Gwen came up to him and asked

"Ben?"

He turned around

"Yes honey?"

Gwen winced and said to him softly

"I think I'm pregnant…"

There was a sort silence and Ben asked her

"Are you sure?"

Gwen just nodded and Ben embraced her into a warm and loving hug and said to her

"That's wonderful Gwen. Just wonderful…"

"I know Ben… I know…" she said and smiled and returned the hug… they were now two very happy people… yeah…

Several months later…

Gwen was sitting on a hospital bed holding a beautiful baby girl. Ben sat down next to her and said

"She's beautiful…"

"Yeah, she is…" said Gwen

"What do you think we should call her?" he asked her

"I don't know what do you think we should call her?" asked Gwen

"Hmmm…" thought Ben

"How about Lily" he suggested

"That's a nice name don't you think?' he asked her

"I think it's a great name" she said

"Alright then. We'll call her Lily" said Ben as they both smiled due to his last remark

"And I'll call you the best girl anyone could ever ask for…" said Ben and smiled as she smiled too as their lips have gotten closer and closer to each other until they finally met. It was the best kiss in the world… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah… they now had the most perfect life they could ever wish for… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And the lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
